Steven Universe
Steven Quartz Universe is the main character of the universe of the same name. He is voiced by Zach Callison. Steven is a Human/Gem Hybrid, the son of Rose Quartz and Greg Universe, and teammate and close friend to Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst. The 3 remaining Crystal Gems guide Steven in his destiny to protect humanity as his mother did before him. Although he jumps into a situation before thinking, causing it to become worse due to his inexperience, he makes up for it with his resourcefulness, optimism, and confidence. Allies and enemies Friends: His dad, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Connie, Django, King Julian, Jake, Peridot, Lapis, Lydia, Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Jimmy Neutron, Marceline, Finn, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Twilight Sparkle, Discord, Colress, Rick Sanchez, Amanda Payne, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Attauri, Mallow, Uncle Grandpa, Mr.Gus. Pizza Steve, Lincoln Loud, Lynn Loud, Lola Loud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud, Lana Loud, Lucy Loud, Lisa Loud, Lori Loud, Leni Loud Enemies: Jasper, Yellow Diamond, Kevin, Eobard Thawne, Deathstroke, The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Order of the Just Steven is a member of the Order, just like his mother was during Pelinal Whitestrake's time. He is still at In-Training rank. Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Steven Universe is one of the comrades of Ten Legendary Warriors United Heroes. He is going to get stronger before the war started. LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War TBA TGTTA 2 Steven and Connie both show up rescuing Django, Julian and Jake from Guzma and his crew forcing an escape from them. Afterwards the gang all join forces to find Bender, Discord and the rest. Django, King Julian, Jake, Steven and Connie go looking for their duo and they get into a conversation with the Gems and washed away ultimately by Mark Mardon. They are found eventually by them and have a face off which has them become acquainted with Jorgen and later Skipper and the others when they help fight Vilgax off when he attacks Skipper, Discord and Twilight. Steven under Starfire joins forces with Slade's associates to go after the Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil where he and Connie go after Ra's Al Ghul's allies and eventually fight him themselves which pleases him that that work with such good teamwork, while he has the edge thanks to his own battle process. While fighting Ra's Al Ghul Proceeds to warn the duo about the parasite since he and Gus both feel that this would be to dangerous and it would be best to leave. He and Connie question this but resolve to find a way to prevent this by helping their friends while getting Julian, Colress and Django a way into the base to steal the parasites from Joker's Nose. Antauri wakes up Star, Marco, Steven and Connie explaining what happened as he was fully awake only to find the Crystal Gems. Steven wonders how they escaped and Amytheest explains that broke out of their bonds and got away by beating up the legion. Antauri is suspicious of this which they don't get. Star and Marco make a decision to see The Mewni Family to learn about their magic. Star's family sees them and explain to the five about what the heroes found in the last chapter. Deathstroke also managed to sneak in too and knocked out the guards with Tiger Claw and Guzma's help. As everyone learns about it, Connie hears and a sound and goes to investgate and that's when Darhk shows up right there and gloats how he found her. Connie Calls the others before she is choked The rest of the team arrive and also the guards of Mewni show up, which Darhk chuckles at while choking them. Darhk then summons Reverb, Slappy, Theo Noble, Yellowjacket, Lyric, Lady Gobbler, Jasper all show up. Steven takes on Slappy, Star fights Darhk, Marco fights Theo Noble while Antauri takes on Lady Goblbler and Lyric with The Gems taking on Jasper. He hears of Bender and Skipper's capture from Scott. Marco wonders how this was even possible as does Connie who even managed to. They hear it was a scared man which Steven and Connie remember that Julian and Django encountered his henchmen. The crew is nearly back together until Steven is captured with the Gems by Deathstroke who reveals that he led the gems lead him to Steven to capture him and the Crystal Gems. As he is brought out, he tells Connie to get Peridot and Lapis and Deathstroke did not bring him to Thawne. Deathstroke is revealed to know a lot on Steven and tries to convince him to help him in his plans and goes so far to try and give him his universe to rule over rather having Steven over Jasper or Thawne conquering it. He doesn't comply, so Deathstroke uses force feeding to get Steven to spill the beans, After this, Deathstroke just lets him go unharmed and this is when Amanda, Finn, Peridot and Lapis find and save him. Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Humans Category:Gems Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Heroes in Training Category:Legacy Characters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Allies of the UNSC Category:Son of Hero Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Shieldmen Category:Characters hailing from the Steven Universe Universe Category:Characters hated by Rengoku18 Category:Steven and Connie Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 5 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Zach Callison Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Characters in LOTM: Arrival to Earth Category:Characters who debutted in LOTM: Arrival to Earth Category:Main Characters of TGTTA 2 Category:Main Heroes of TGTTA 2 Category:Crystal Empire's Army Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Crystal Gems Category:Enemies of The Network Head and the Federation Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Members of The K Team Category:Members of the B Team Category:Main Members of The B Team Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Yuu Hayashi Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Dynasty Warriors Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Legends' Allies Category:Team Flash's Allies Category:Team Arrow's Allies Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Current Main Members of The B Team Category:Enemies of Dr. Alchemy Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Characters who Grew up